Crash & Burn
by HRL
Summary: Lorsque House et Cuddy sont envoyés sur les lieux d'un incendie, ils réalisent à quel point le bonheur peut être éphémère. / Huddy Saison 7
1. Prologue

_**Hello !**_

Me revoilà, à peine une semaine après avoir posté mon dernier OS !

Bon, ceci n'est qu'un prologue, par conséquent très court, mais j'espère que ça vous mettra l'eau à la bouche pour la suite ! Le chapitre 1 est en travaux, j'espère pouvoir le poster rapidement mais je ne vous promets rien !

En ce qui concerne le titre, par qu'il est recherché pour une fois alors ça mérite une petite explication :

**Crash** : s'effondrer / **burn** : brûler mais **_crash and burn _**est aussi une expression anglaise célèbre dont l'équivalent serait quelque chose du genre « partir en vrille ».

Sinon, comme d'habitude, tout appartient à David Shore et compagnie, je promets de lui rendre ces personnages. Par contre, je ne garantie pas l'état dans lequel ils lui reviendront x)

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

**_Prologue : _**

Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Tellement prise par sa course, elle en avait oublié de regarder ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Ainsi, elle avait sentit la chaleur qui alourdissait l'atmosphère s'intensifier avant d'en voir la cause. Elle avait sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et sa tête percuter le sol avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer.

Elle avait aperçu le sang s'écouler autour d'elle, telle une spectatrice, avant qu'une douleur intense ne lui indique que ce sang était le sien.

Elle s'était sentie partir avant d'avoir pu dire et entendre tout ce dont elle avait besoin

Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Et puis, soudain, ce fut le trou noir.


	2. Chapter 1 : Heat

_**Bonsoir !**_

Comme promis, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre et voilà le premier vrai chapitre de cette histoire. Deux autres arriveront par la suite.

Avant de vous entendre - métaphoriquement parlant - hurler que je suis une psychopathe, je tiens juste à dire que l'idée de cette fic viens d'un rêve que j'ai fait le mois dernier et ce chapitre en est donc fortement inspiré, la fin du chapitre correspondant donc au moment où je me suis réveillée. Mon inconscient perturbé est donc le seul à blâmer.

_Maintenant que j'ai mis les choses au clair, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Heat

_Heat : Chaleur, passion, éclat._

- « Alors ? » Demanda House d'une voix impatiente, alors que la publicité venait de démarrer.

- « Ce ne sont que des femmes qui passent leur temps à se hurler dessus » répondit Cuddy en haussant les épaules, l'air indifférente.

- « Peut-être, mais ça m'excite. Pas autant que toi, mais tout de même ! » dit-il d'un ton satisfait en frôlant la joue de sa compagne avec ses lèvres.

Cuddy sourit, blottie contre son diagnosticien.

Elle avait fini par accepter de regarder la télévision avec lui. Alors qu'elle aimait plutôt les documentaires et les films, il était fan de séries et émissions de téléréalité. Cela l'avait toujours étonnée d'ailleurs, un médecin qui détestait faire ses consultations parce qu'il pensait que les patients étaient des idiots, regardait une émission où les gens semblaient sélectionnés pour leur degré de stupidité. Finalement elle avait fini par se dérider, réalisant qu'après une journée de travail, c'était le genre de programme idéal pour se vider la tête.

Mais ça, elle ne lui admettrait certainement pas.

A la place, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et déclara :

- « Je vais me faire une tisane. Tu veux un whisky ? »

Il ne répondit rien mais le sourire qu'il lui adressa à ce moment parla pour lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre elle aussi par un sourire avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

- « Dépêche-toi, ça recommence ! » entendit-elle House lui crier deux minutes plus tard.

Cuddy sourit et accéléra mais plus parce qu'elle avait hâte de se caler à nouveau dans les bras de son petit ami que pour voir la suite de l'émission.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner au salon, son téléphone se mit à sonner. L'hôpital.

Elle hésita un instant. S'ils l'appelaient à une heure pareille, c'est qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Et elle avait simplement envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec House. Mais les problèmes de l'hôpital étaient peut-être vraiment importants. Son côté responsable prit le dessus et elle décrocha.

- « Docteur Cuddy à l'appareil. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le salon. Elle savait que House n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? Tu as loupé l'engueulade du siècle ! » déclara House en voyant sa compagne revenir vers lui.

Il tapota la place libre à côté de lui mais elle ne s'assit pas, se contentant de lui tendre son verre de scotch avant de déclarer :

- « L'hôpital m'a appelée. Ils ont besoin de moi. »

- « Et tu leur as répondu que MOI j'avais plus besoin de toi j'espère, » répondit le diagnosticien, mécontent.

- « Un incendie s'est déclaré pendant le gala de charité qui avait lieu au Princeton General ce soir. Heureusement, il n'a touché que l'aile Nord de l'hôpital et les patients sont en train d'être transférés dans plusieurs hôpitaux mais il y a beaucoup de blessés parmi tout ceux qui étaient à la soirée. C'est la cohue là-bas et ils manquent cruellement de médecins. Je suis obligée d'y aller. Je suis désolée. »

House acquiesça, dépité puis éteignit la télévision avant de se lever.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Cuddy, surprise.

- « Je viens avec toi, » déclara House comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- « Non, non, non. Tu restes ici ! » s'exclama Cuddy.

- « Tu as dit qu'ils avaient besoin de médecins. Le diplôme qu'il y a dans mon bureau certifie que j'en suis un. »

- « J'ai besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de Rachel. S'il te plaît… » dit Cuddy d'une voix suppliante.

- « Tu n'as qu'à appeler une baby-sitter ! » répondit House.

- « Marina est déjà là toute la journée, je ne vais pas en plus la harceler la nuit ! Et puis sérieusement, ça t'emmerde tant que ça de me rendre service ? » s'énerva Cuddy.

House baissa la tête, penaud. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pu lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir là-bas toute seule, parce que c'était dangereux et qu'il s'inquièterait pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il avouait, et de toute façon, Cuddy détestait qu'on la materne. Alors il retourna s'installer dans le canapé, tandis que Cuddy partait se changer. Elle sortit de la maison, a peine dix minutes plus tard, sans un mot de plus. Il aurait été prêt à parier que si Rachel ne dormait pas, elle aurait claqué la porte.

Il soupira. Il savait que Rachel était un sujet sensible. Il appréciait la petite et se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en sa présence, mais pas encore au point de se considérer comme sa propre fille. Mais il se doutait que cela viendrait un jour, vu la vitesse à laquelle la fillette avait réussi à l'apprivoiser avec ses yeux innocents, sa petite voix fluette et sa manie d'avaler les objets. Cependant, il savait que Cuddy voulait une vraie famille et que cela la blessait parfois de ne pas le voir très démonstratif envers sa fille, même si elle ne lui en parlait jamais. Il comprenait donc sa colère de ce soir mais se dit que, présent ou pas, il n'arrangerait pas les choses tout de suite puisque la petite dormait.

Il passa donc un rapide coup de fil avant de se préparer à partir.

_Une heure plus tard._

House était arrivé sur les lieux de l'incendie une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Il s'était arrangé pour s'occuper de quelques patients tout en gardant un œil sur Cuddy et en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne le voit pas. Il y était relativement bien arrivé jusque-là mais il sut que la chance avait tourné lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de Cuddy. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas féroce.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Rachel ? »

- « La petite lycéenne qui habite dans ta rue a accepté de venir à la maison réviser et dormir sur le canapé pour la surveiller. »

- « Tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te dit hein ? » au regard que lui lança Cuddy, House sut qu'il valait mieux se retenir de répondre à la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle soupira et reprit : « Puisque tu es là, va voir l'homme là-bas, il a des symptômes bizarres qui n'ont pas l'air liés à l'incendie. »

Il acquiesça en adressant un petit sourire contrit à la doyenne mais elle était déjà partie s'occuper d'autres patients. Elle était débordée, entre les blessés à soigner et son hôpital à gérer par téléphone, afin de savoir le nombre de personnes qu'ils pouvaient encore accueillir.

Les minutes passaient, il avait envoyé l'homme que Cuddy lui avait demander d'examiner au PPTH pour un scanner cérébral et les blessés défilaient sous ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais aimé les urgences : les patients défilaient, il s'agissait la plupart du temps de blessures dont la cause était évidente et qu'il était plus ou moins difficile de soigner et les symptômes étaient semblables. C'était un peu comme du travail à la chaîne, d'un ennui mortel. Sauf que lui avait le droit à des cris et des larmes en fond sonore.

House s'apprêtait à se diriger vers un autre groupe de blessés avec Masters qui les avait rejoint lorsqu'ils croisèrent Cuddy, en sens contraire, marchant d'un pas vif. Elle criait après un homme qu'elle semblait poursuivre. Elle allait en direction de l'hôpital en flammes. Elle sentait d'ailleurs ses oreilles bourdonner et ses yeux brûler tant la chaleur environnante était intense.

Mais le patient après qui elle courait était complètement désorienté. C'était un jeune entrepreneur qui était venu avec sa femme et son fils à la soirée de l'hôpital. Il les avait perdus de vue lorsque le feu s'était déclarer. Il avait été blessé à la tête en se faisant bousculer dans la panique générale et maintenant, il angoissait, hurlait à tout va qu'il devait aller sauver sa famille. Si elle ne l'arrêtait pas, il allait se jeter à l'intérieur du bâtiment enflammé, inconscient du danger.

House et Masters, qui n'avaient pas lâché Cuddy du regard commencèrent à la suivre, pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- « Cuddy ! » lui cria House « Recule ! »

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et par conséquent ne s'arrêta pas. Elle était presque au niveau de son patient, à une dizaine de mètres de la partie enflammée de l'hôpital. Elle avait presque atteint son but quand soudain, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Une partie du bâtiment venait de s'effondrer. Et puis finalement, ce qu'ils avaient craint toute la soirée arriva. Un certain nombre de produits chimiques présents dans l'hôpital avait fini par entrer directement en contact avec les flammes et l'inévitable arriva. L'explosion. Surprenante, assourdissante. Un souffle qui ravage tout sur son passage.

House ne réalisa pas qu'il était en train de tomber. Intérieurement, il était paralysé. L'explosion avait eu lieu trop loin de l'endroit où il était pour le toucher mais le souffle se fit tout de même ressentir, assez pour le faire trébucher. Mais il s'en fichait. Son cerveau était resté fixé sur l'image du corps de Cuddy projeté au sol. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre. Il était figé dans une sorte de torpeur dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir.

- « Oh mon dieu ! »

C'est finalement cette exclamation de Masters, qui se relevait à quelques mètres de lui, qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il regarda devant lui. Un hôpital à moitié écroulé et plusieurs corps au sol, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un cauchemar. Il aurait tellement aimé que ça en soit un.

Brusquement, il se releva et se précipita aussi vite que sa jambe lui permettait vers ce qui semblait être une véritable hécatombe. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit quelques personnes, près d'où était Cuddy, se relever, il sentit une vague d'espoir s'emparer de lui. Il continua d'avancer en l'appelant d'une voix tremblante un « Cuddy ! » qui resta sans réponse. Puis d'une voix paniqué, il hurla « Lisa ! »

* * *

_Alors ? Qui a envie de frapper l'auteur ? XD_


	3. Chapter 2 : Storm

**Bonjour/Bonsoir **

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous réservez à cette fiction. Toutes vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à toutes personnellement. Mais sachez que ça me fait très plaisir.

Voici donc le second chapitre, j'ai été relativement rapide à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas mécontente, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. Je suis depuis hier et pour une semaine en vacances donc je vais essayer de vous poster le 3ème et dernier chapitre avant la rentrée.

Désolée pour les fautes, mais j'ai fait ma relecture en regardant le tapis rouge des Oscars (c'est mal je sais) donc il se peut que certaines fautes m'aient échappé.

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Storm**

_Tempête, assaut, tourmente._

Dans la vie, on se retrouve face à différents spectacles. Certains sont beaux, certains font rire. D'autres vous dégoûtent ou vous donnent les larmes aux yeux. En tant que médecin réputé, Gregory House avait eu son lot de spectacles en tous genres. Il avait l'impression d'être immunisé contre toute émotion lorsqu'il était face à un cas médical, à une blessure. Il avait vu plus de sang que n'importe qui dans sa vie. Il avait vu des gens souffrir, des gens mourir.

Cependant, rien de tout ça n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle qu'offrait Lisa Cuddy, gisant sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang.

Dès qu'il l'aperçue, recroquevillée sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang, il sentit sa cuisse trembler violemment. Les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient d'elle lui semblaient interminables, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Enfin, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle était face contre terre et il voulait la retourner pour examiner l'importance de ses blessures. Il était effrayé. Et si elle était défigurée ? Et si sa peau était complètement brûlée ? Et si ? Il pouvait faire des centaines d'hypothèses mais cela ne répondrait pas à ses interrogations. Alors il la tourna doucement sur le dos posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Son visage était intact. Elle était pâle et avait quelques égratignures, mais en voyant la peau de son bras gauche couverte de brûlures, il comprit avec quoi elle s'était protégée. Mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus était la plaie béante au niveau de son abdomen qui saignait abondamment. En regardant autour de lui, il vit que plusieurs morceaux de ferraille et de béton avaient été projetés durant l'explosion. Elle avait sûrement dû être heurtée et blessée par l'un d'entre eux. Il souleva légèrement son haut pour examiner la blessure et lorsqu'il constata l'absence de corps étrangers, il posa une main sur dessus pour essayer de ralentir le flot de sang en attendant les secours. Avant de se précipiter sur Cuddy, il avait vaguement entendu Masters balbutier quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher un brancard pour la doyenne. Il savait qu'avec les dégâts supplémentaires provoqués par l'explosion, les ambulanciers déjà débordés auparavant mettraient un certain temps à venir vers eux. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'elle.

C'est en voulant prendre son pouls qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il tremblait tellement que même un simple réflexe de médecin était devenu difficile à accomplir. Il ignora la larme de rage qui coula sur sa joue alors qu'il essayait désespérément de se calmer et trouver une preuve que Cuddy était toujours en vie. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'enfin, il trouva un pouls. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle était simplement inconsciente. Elle était encore là et il allait la sauver.

Il voulait la sauver, mais il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Il pouvait soigner n'importe quel patient et prétendre qu'il s'en fichait, agir avec tout le monde comme s'il ne ressentait rien, mais dès que Cuddy était touchée, tout était différent. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il aperçut Foreman à quelques mètres de lui. Malgré toutes les crasses qu'il lui faisait, il savait que c'était un bon médecin et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- « Foreman, par ici ! » appela-t-il d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

Le médecin se précipita vers lui, étonné par l'inquiétude qu'il avait put entendre dans la voix de House et dont il comprit l'origine lorsqu'il aperçut le corps inanimé de Cuddy.

Il s'agenouilla a côté du couple et croisa pendant quelques secondes le regard désespéré de House qui lui suppliait de l'aider. Il avait toujours su que le diagnosticien se servait de ses sarcasmes pour cacher son humanité et il devait avouer que voir House aussi désemparé l'effrayait.

- « Il faudrait que vous veniez lui soulever les jambes pendant que je l'examine, cela ralentira légèrement l'hémorragie. » dit le jeune médecin d'une voix calme.

House acquiesça et obéit, reposant délicatement la tête de la doyenne au sol pour se diriger vers ses jambes qu'il maintint en hauteur pendant que Foreman examinait la plaie.

- « Vu la position de la plaie, il va falloir faire vite. Avec tout ce sang, on ne peut pas voir d'hématomes qui nous montreraient une hémorragie interne mais j'ai peur que sa rate ait explosé. On va devoir se dépêcher. » continua Foreman, en essayant de garder un maximum de self-control. « Il faut lui faire un pansement et aller signaler aux ambulanciers que son cas est une urgence et qu'elle doit partir en priorité. » reprit-il.

- « Allez-y, je peux lui faire son pansement. Masters est déjà partie les prévenir mais je doute qu'elle soit vraiment convaincante. » répondit le diagnosticien qui s'était jusque-là seulement contenté d'acquiescer.

- « Très bien. » dit Foreman. Il tendit sa trousse de secours à House et partit en direction des ambulances d'un pas rapide.

House soupira. Ses tremblements s'étaient calmé, la présence de son collègue l'avait rassuré. Il reposa délicatement les jambes de la doyenne au sol et commença à faire son pansement pour bloquer le flot de sang qui coulait continuellement. Le bandage s'imbiba automatiquement du liquide rougeâtre. Les secours avait intérêt à être rapide car cela ne serait pas efficace longtemps.

House frotta sa cuisse, plus douloureuse que jamais. Il s'était habitué au léger tiraillement de ces derniers mois. En cet instant cependant, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui enfonçait un couteau dans la jambe. Wilson avait eu raison finalement, la douleur était aussi psychologique.

Il attrapa la main froide de sa compagne et caressa ses doigts, observant d'un air absent son visage sans vie.

Soudainement, il vit qu'elle se mit à respirer plus fort et que son visage se tordait de douleur. Elle reprenait conscience.

- « Hey, je suis là, reste avec moi », murmura House doucement en lui caressant la joue de sa main libre.

Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa aussitôt un regard bleu, voilé par l'inquiétude, penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit légèrement mais grimaça aussitôt. Elle avait vraiment mal. Elle n'avait jamais senti une telle douleur de sa vie. Difficilement, elle leva une main vers son abdomen et la posa sur celle de House, au niveau de son pansement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il lui était arrivé puis elle regarda House de nouveau.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda le diagnosticien d'une voix douce.

- « J'ai mal et j'ai froid. Et soif aussi. » souffla-t-elle faiblement.

- « Ce sont les effets de l'hémorragie », constata House.

- « J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

- « Pas mal oui, mais on s'inquiète surtout pour une hémorragie interne. » répondit House, jouant la carte de la sincérité. « Les ambulanciers sont débordés mais ils vont bientôt venir te chercher. » continua-t-il

Cuddy hocha doucement la tête et se laissa bercer par les bras du diagnosticien. L'angoisse s'empara rapidement d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre House. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille grandisse sans elle. Soudainement, elle fut reconnaissante envers House pour ne pas l'avoir écoutée et être tout de même venu sur les lieux de l'accident. Sa présence l'apaisait. Si elle devait mourir, elle voulait que ce soit dans ses bras.

- « Je suis désolée. » souffla-t-elle.

- « Tu dis ça parce que tu as mal, c'est moi qui suis censé m'excuser normalement. » House tenta de plaisanter mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- « Mais tu n'en a pas l'intention. » constata Cuddy.

- « Non, je ne vais pas dire que je suis content de te voir dans cet état mais je préfère être là plutôt que d'apprendre ce qu'il t'es arrivé par téléphone. »

- « Je suis contente que tu sois là, » affirma Cuddy. « Je t'aime ». reprit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

- « Je sais » murmura House d'un air absent.

- « Tu m'aimes ? » demanda Cuddy d'une voix inquiète.

- « On ne va pas jouer à ça ! » s'exclama House, sentant la colère monter. « Tu ne va pas me faire le discours de la mourante. »

- « On ne sais jamais House, j'ai besoin… »

- « Non ! Si tu veux m'entendre te le dire, tu vas devoir te battre ! » s'exclama House en hausse légèrement la voix.

A ces mots, les yeux de Cuddy se remplirent de larmes. Elle prit la voix la plus forte possible et lui répondit :

- « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être borné n'est-ce pas ? J'ai besoin d'être rassurée et toi, ça tu ne veux même pas laisser ta carapace de côté 5 minutes et me dire que tu m'aimes. Je ne te demande pas la lune ! »

Elle aurait voulu laisser éclater sa colère mais elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. La peur et la douleur prenait le contrôle de son corps et elle n'eut plus la force de retenir les larmes qui se mirent à couler à flots.

- « Si je te dis ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant, ça va sonner comme un adieu. Je refuse de faire ça. Rachel a besoin de toi. J'ai trop besoin de toi. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. On parlera sentiments plus tard. » dit House d'une voix plus douce en lui caressant doucement la joue pour essuyer quelques unes de ses larmes. « Calme-toi maintenant, respire doucement. » continua-t-il en voyant que l'éclat de colère de la jeune femme n'arrangeait pas son état de santé.

Cuddy acquiesça, sachant qu'il était beaucoup trop têtu pour s'ouvrir à elle plus qu'il ne venait de le faire. Et elle avait envie de croire qu'il avait raison, qu'elle s'en sortirait. Mais elle sentait ses forces la quitter, le pansement de fortune de House ne suffisait pas à stopper complètement l'hémorragie. Elle avait si froid. Elle avait si mal. Elle n'arrivait plus à lutter.

- « Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle doucement avant de replonger dans l'inconscience.

- « Cuddy ! Cuddy ! » l'appela House d'une voix paniqué. Pas de réponse. Il regretta instantanément de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il l'aimait.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et réaliser qu'un groupe de personnes se dirigeait vers lui, mené par Foreman. Il aperçut le brancard avec soulagement et remercia le médecin du regard.

Il observa les secouristes installer Cuddy sur le brancard et les suivit lorsqu'ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à l'ambulance. Lorsqu'il voulut monter dedans, un homme l'arrêta :

- « Docteur, nous la prenons en charge. Vous devriez rester ici, on manque de médecins… » commença l'ambulancier d'une voix désolée.

- « C'est son mari ! » le coupa Masters. House lui lança un regard étonné. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était là.

- « Oh, excusez-moi ! Bon et bien dans ce cas, nous allons nous débrouiller. Venez. » reprit l'homme.

Ne songeant même pas à protester quant à la stupidité du mariage et son refus de se faire passer la corde au cou, comme il en avait souvent l'habitude, House lança un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme avant de monter dans l'ambulance, aux côtés de Cuddy.

- « C'est la patronne du Princeton Plainsboro, emmenez-la là bas ! » bredouilla-t-il aux urgentistes alors que la porte de l'ambulance venait de se refermer.

Il s'assit à côté du brancard où Cuddy gisait, toujours inconsciente et observa les secouristes la prendre en charge, lui installer une perfusion et la brancher au moniteur cardiaque.

Machinalement, il attrapa la main de la doyenne. Cette scène le ramena un an auparavant, dans une ambulance semblable, lorsqu'il avait vu le mari d'Hannah regarder avec désespoir sa femme mourir, en lui tenant la main. A cette pensée, House eut la nausée et se mit à prier tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait habituellement pas pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre Cuddy, il en était certain.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Lightness

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici la suite, comme promis juste avant la fin de mes vacances ! Cependant, bonne nouvelle (ou pas), ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre. J'ai finalement changé d'avis quant à la fin de cette fiction donc vous aurez le droit à un chapitre supplémentaire d'ici les prochains jours :)

Encore une fois un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous avez beau me traiter de sadique, ça à l'air de vous plaire ! *sourire sadique*

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Lightness**

_Lightness : luminosité, clarté, légèreté._

Le feu. La lumière orangée des flammes. La chaleur étouffante.

Des cris.

Un souffle violent.

La douleur. Le froid.

Le trou noir.

Et puis soudain, toujours dans le noir, le retour progressif de certaines sensations. Le néant qui se fait doucement remplacer par quelque chose de mou et confortable. Le silence par les bruit de nombreux appareils. La douleur par un léger tiraillement et une douce chaleur sur le flanc gauche.

Enfin, Lisa Cuddy ouvrit les yeux. Lentement d'abord, se réhabituant petit à petit à la lumière. Le blanc éblouissant qui l'entourait lui confirma ses doutes, elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Probablement son hôpital.

Tout aussi lentement, elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, cherchant la source de cette chaleur si agréable qui partait de sa main et qui la réchauffait entièrement. Une grand main calleuse aux longs doigts fin dans la sienne, un bras musclé replié et une tête aux cheveux poivre et sel appuyée sur le lit. Les yeux fermés indiquant le sommeil dans lequel l'auteur de cette chaleur s'était plongé. Cuddy souleva sa main droite et la ramena vers le visage de l'homme pour caresser cette peau qui lui semblait si accueillante. Retrouvant le contact rugueux de la barbe contre sa peau, elle sourit et murmura enfin :

« - House. »

L'homme se contenta de remuer la tête avant de pousser un grognement mécontent, n'appréciant pas être dérangé dans son sommeil, aussi peu confortable soit-il. Devant cette scène qui lui rappelait ce à quoi elle avait affaire tous les matins, la doyenne éclata de rire. Cependant, elle regretta aussitôt son élan de joie qui déclenchait des vagues de douleurs au niveau de son ventre. Elle se souvint de la douleur intense qu'elle avait ressentit avant de s'évanouir. Elle jeta un œil à ses perfusions et put reconnaître de la morphine. Si elle avait mal malgré la dose injectée, les prochaines semaines risquaient de ne pas être de tout repos.

Cependant, elle reporta son regard vers l'homme assoupi à son chevet et sourit. Peu importe la blessure, elle s'en sortirait. Et il était à ses côtés, c'était le plus important.

Ayant sentit les mouvements de la jeune femme, House s'extirpa des bras de Morphée et reprit lentement conscience de son environnement. Voyant qu'il se réveillait, Cuddy lui serra doucement la main, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Ce geste éveilla House en sursaut.

- «Cuddy ? » Il lui lança un regard surpris, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée. Il se redressa aussitôt pour pouvoir se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser délicatement.

«Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce après s'être détaché de ses lèvres.

- « Mieux que la dernière fois que tu m'as posé cette question » assura-t-elle.

- « Tu es sous morphine. On a dû te faire une splénectomie* parce que ta rate à été trop endommagée pendant l'explosion. On t'a pris en charge assez tôt donc il n'y a pas eu de complication pendant l'opération, si ce n'est que tu as perdu énormément de sang le temps qu'on arrive à l'hôpital donc on a du t'injecter plusieurs unités d'O positif. Par rapport à la splénectomie, on va te faire le vaccin à renouveler tous les trois ans pour éviter les infections et te mettre sous antibiotiques pendant un certain temps pour renforcer ton système immunitaire. On t'a aussi prescrit des antibiotiques à spectre large à prendre au moindre épisode infectieux. » lui expliqua lentement le diagnosticien.

- « Je suis au courant des conséquences d'une splénectomie. Je suis médecin aussi, tu sais ? » dit-elle en souriant, soulagée par rapport aux conséquences de son accident qu'elle aurait imaginées beaucoup plus graves.

- « Ah bon ? J'étais pourtant convaincu que tu n'étais qu'une administratrice. » répondit House d'un ton moqueur, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

Cuddy prit un faux air outré mais ne put cacher très longtemps sourire face au diagnosticien qui la regardait d'un air taquin.

Avant de recommencer à parler, Cuddy hésita un instant, se demandant si elle avait vraiment envie de reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé mais une sorte de curiosité malsaine la poussa à poser la question qui la hantait :

- « Et l'homme après qui je courais, tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

- « Mort. Il était trop près de la source de l'explosion. » déclara House d'un ton sec. Il savait qu'il était censé compatir, que le pauvre homme avait été complètement déboussolé et qu'il s'était mis à courir en direction de l'incendie parce qu'il était désorienté, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Cuddy avait faillit mourir, pensa-t-il, luttant contre la colère qui le submergeait et qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il aperçut l'air coupable de Cuddy.

- « J'aurais dû l'empêcher de… J'aurais dû courir plus vite. » Elle sentait les larmes lui monter progressivement aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver un homme qui avait eu besoin d'elle.

- « Non, ça suffit ! » dit House d'une voix sèche, plongeant son regard dur dans celui de la doyenne. « Il est hors de question que tu culpabilises. Tu as essayé de le sauver et ça a faillit te tuer ! Je pense que tu as donné bien assez de ta personne pour ça. One ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. »

Pourtant peu convaincue, Cuddy hocha la tête. Surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à se disputer. Elle avait surtout besoin de réconfort. Et House le sentit sûrement car il reprit une voix plus douce et lui dit timidement :

- « Je t'aime. »

Il avait eu si peur pour elle qu'il avait besoin de le dire. Il fallait qu'elle entende à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il savait que les prochains jours allaient être durs pour elle et il se devait de lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il le serait toujours. C'est exactement ce que résumaient ces trois petits mots pour lui.

Cuddy lui répondit par un sourire, serrant sa main un peu plus fort. Il se pencha vers elle à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il avait toujours eu cette envie constante de la toucher. Mais depuis l'incendie, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il avait été si proche de la perdre, elle avait perdu tellement de sang et bien plus encore qu'il avait sans cesse besoin de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien survécu.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Cuddy jeta un œil derrière lui et son sourire s'agrandit. Suivant son regard, il tomba sur Rachel, gentiment enroulée dans une couverture, dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il sentit un poids tomber sur son estomac en voyant la petite fille endormie. Il avait eu tellement de mal à la rassurer et lui dire que sa mère s'en sortirait…

- « La baby-sitter a dû partir en cours, elle me l'a déposée en passant. » déclara le diagnosticien.

- « Tant mieux, je suis contente de la voir », répondit Cuddy en souriant, attendrie.

House lui caressa légèrement le bras avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la fillette.

- « Rachel ? » appela-t-il d'un ton maladroit en tapotant légèrement son épaule. « Ta mère est réveillée. »

- « Maman ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, en ouvrant à moitié les yeux.

- «Oui, viens par là ma puce, » dit-il en attrapant l'enfant par les aisselles pour la soulever et la déposer sur le lit, à côté de sa mère.

Cuddy serra sa fille contre son cœur tout en adressant un sourire éclatant à House.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- «Tu l'as appelée 'ma puce ' » répondit-elle en conservant son sourire.

- «Non, non. Tu as dû mal entendre. » démentit aussitôt le diagnosticien, gêné.

- «Je vais devoir faire un scan cérébral pour vérifier les dommages cérébraux. J'étais pourtant convaincue d'avoir bien entendu. » plaisanta la doyenne.

House bougonna, mécontent, en détournant la tête et Cuddy sourit de plus belle. Ils commençaient enfin à être une vraie famille, pensa-t-elle.

Alors que Cuddy respirait la joie et le soulagement d'être relativement en bonne santé et d'être entourée des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, Wilson pénétra dans la chambre. Il sourit, content et rassuré de voir que la doyenne s'était réveillée. Mais lança aussi un regard inquiet à House qui évita l'air interrogateur de son ami. Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que Rachel gazouillait tranquillement, blottie contre sa mère.

Enfin, House soupira bruyamment et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Wilson. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus avant que House n'acquiesce silencieusement. Cuddy détestait lorsque les deux hommes avaient ces conversations silencieuses, elle se sentait complètement mise à part. Et cette fois, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être le sujet principal de leur « conversation » et en voyant leurs regards fermés, elle sut que ce qui allait suivre risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

Wilson se leva et proposa à Rachel d'aller grignoter à la cafétéria ce que l'enfant, inconsciente de l'atmosphère lourde qui s'installait progressivement, accepta avec enthousiasme.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre, House qui s'était reculé pour laisser Cuddy et Wilson discuter reprit sa place à côté de la doyenne. Il lui attrapa doucement la main, évitant son regard interrogateur, et déclara d'une voix hésitante :

- « Il y a une dernière chose dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé… »

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_Splénectomie : ablation de la rate_


	5. Chapter 4 : Grief

_**Bonsoir tout le monde **_! (ou Bonjour, ça dépend ^^)

Désolée pour le retard mais le 7x15 m'a vraiment chamboulée. D'abord j'ai pleuré, pleuré et encore pleuré (qui d'autre à pleuré ? Que je me sente moins seule ? xD) Et après, quand j'ai recommencé être capable de voir des photos où House & Cuddy sont heureux, ou à lire des fics sur eux, je me suis rendue compte que ma perspective sur le couple avait changé. Je hais ces scénaristes parce qu'ils me retournent sans cesse le cerveau. Bref, du coup j'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir cette fiction puisque j'ai un peu changé de vision sur les personnages. Mais je me suis forcée parce qu'il fallait bien que je la finisse, alors voilà. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais d'un autre côté, je ne me voyais pas la finir autrement. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé l'autre chose que House devait avouer à Cuddy (d'ailleurs, je suis déçue d'être aussi prévisible ! lol)

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

_- « Il y a une dernière chose dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé… »_

**Chapitre 4 : Grief**

_Grief : chagrin, amertume, catastrophe._

- « Je t'écoute, » répondit Cuddy, inquiète.

- « On a aussi dû te faire une hystérectomie.» déclara le diagnosticien en fuyant son regard. Il n'aimait pas passer par quatre chemins quand il devait dire quelque chose, mais il était rare que ce qu'il devait annoncer le touche autant.

La doyenne ressentit un certain soulagement, mais aussi un certain malaise. Soulagement parce qu'en soi, ce n'était pas une opération très dangereuse, mais elle sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'elle réalisa que cela l'empêcherait définitivement de tomber enceinte. Non pas qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'avoir d'autres enfants depuis Rachel, qui la comblait mais lui prenait beaucoup de son temps, et surtout depuis sa relation avec House. De plus ses FIV ayant été des échecs a répétition, elle avait définitivement abandonner l'idée de porter un enfant plusieurs années auparavant. Cependant, savoir qu'elle en avait la possibilité si elle en avait envie la rassurait. Elle inspira profondément pour ravaler ses larmes et finit par déclarer d'une voix triste :

- « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de tomber enceinte de toute façon… »

A ces mots, elle vit House baisser la tête en soupirant lourdement. Il resserra la prise sur la main de la doyenne et annonça d'une voix presque aussi faible qu'un murmure :

- « Cuddy… tu étais enceinte. »

Le silence. Lourd et oppressant.

House retenait sa respiration, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de Cuddy mais finit par relever la tête et croiser le regard qu'il avait fuit jusque-là. Elle était figée. Puis, enfin, elle brisa le silence :

- « Mais enfin, c'est ridicule, tu sais bien que je prends la pilule… » dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- « Et en tant que médecin, tu sais très bien que les contraceptifs ne sont pas fiable à 100%. » rétorqua House.

- « Ce n'est pas ça le problème. » répondit Cuddy qui commençait à s'énerver. Elle retira sa main de l'emprise de House et continua : « Pendant des années j'ai tenté de tomber enceinte. Tu le sais très bien , c'est toi qui me faisais mes injections. Je faisais tout pour et je n'y arrivais pas. Et maintenant tu veux me faire croire qu'à 40 ans passés et en étant sous contraceptifs, je serais tombée enceinte sans même m'en rendre compte ? »

- « Je n'essaie pas de te 'faire croire' quoi que ce soit. C'est la vérité. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'invente un truc pareil ? » s'énerva le diagnosticien à son tour.

- « Parce que ça ne peux pas être vrai. J'ai besoin que ça ne soit pas vrai. » répondit Cuddy, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues.

- « Cuddy… » House se radoucit aussitôt et tenta de reprendre la main de la doyenne qui se débattit aussitôt.

- « Non ! Lâche-moi » cria-t-elle.

House jeta un œil inquiet au moniteur. La tension de Cuddy montait en flèche.

- « Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Tu es encore trop fragile, il faut que ta pression artérielle diminue ou ça pourrait être dangereux. » lui dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Il savait qu'elle réagirait mal à la nouvelle. Lui-même avait perdu ses moyens. Il savait qu'apprendre ce genre de chose la détruirait. Il aurait voulu repousser le moment au maximum, mais il savait qu'il devait lui annoncer un jour. Il avait juste essayé de la détendre un peu avant en amenant Rachel à ses côtés, mais il savait qu'elle perdrait quand même son calme.

- « J'ai encore tué un bébé, je suis une mère indigne… » sanglota-t-elle, ignorant le diagnosticien.

- « Arrête tes conneries ! Tu n'as tué personne. »

Il mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Sortir de cette chambre et s'en éloigner le plus possible. S'éloigner de Cuddy parce que la voir souffrir était bien trop douloureux. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour soutenir les gens qui allaient mal. Et cette fois, Cuddy était complètement détruite. Il ne voulait pas voir ça mais Wilson lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il partait, s'il la laissait seule, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Même si elle prétendait le contraire, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés dans cette épreuve. Et il fallait que ce soit lui. Alors il se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, resserra la prise qu'il avait sur une des mains de la doyenne, et caressa doucement son épaule de sa main libre, dans un geste maladroit mais réconfortant, en attendant que les larmes de la doyenne se tarissent un peu.

- « Tu dois être soulagé n'est-ce pas ? » reprit soudainement Cuddy d'un ton froid.

- « De quoi tu parles ? » l'interrogea House, sentant que les pensées de la doyenne ne tournaient pas forcément en sa faveur lorsqu'elle brisa l'étreinte de leurs deux mains.

- « Que j'ai perdu le bébé. Ou plutôt le fœtus ? C'est comme ça que tu les appelles non ? Parce que tu t'en fous, ça ne compte pas pour toi ! Tu peux être là, à faire le bon petit ami mais si je ne l'avais pas perdu, tu te serais fait un plaisir de te barrer en courant ! » explosa Cuddy, toujours secouée de sanglots.

- « Laisse-moi parler, tu… » tenta de se défendre House.

- « Non, TOI tu me laisses parler. Et tu me lâches ! » dit-elle en essayant de se dégager de la main du diagnosticien qui était toujours sur son épaule. « Tu n'en aurais pas voulu. Qui sait ? Peut-être même que tu m'en aurais voulu d'être tombée enceinte contre mon gré, parce que ça perturbe tes petits plans. Comme Rachel les a perturbés. Parce que tu penses toujours à toi en premier. Et je ne peux pas ignorer ça, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… »

House comprit où la discussion les menait. Elle avait mal, elle était en colère et elle n'avait pas totalement tord à propos de lui. Elle allait le quitter. Et il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il la coupa d'une voix forte :

- « D'accord. Tu as raison. Si tu m'avais annoncé que tu étais enceinte. J'aurais eu la trouille. J'aurais fais le con, je t'aurais fais pleurer et je me serais sauvé en courant. Mais je serais revenu. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aurais pardonné, mais je serais revenu. Parce que j'ai tellement besoin de toi que j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue quand t'es pas là. Et parce que j'aurais fini par réaliser qu'élever un gosse avec toi, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je pourrais te faire. Et je crois même que ça me plairais. J'aurais sûrement mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, parce que je suis un putain d'abruti, mais j'aurais fini par comprendre. »

- « C'est facile de dire ça maintenant mais… » commença Cuddy, toujours en colère.

- « Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti dans la salle d'observation, pendant que je les regardais essayer de t'empêcher de vider de ton sang et enlever notre 'fœtus' ? » lui demanda House, ignorant son intervention. « Tu crois que j'ai été soulagé de voir qu'on t'enlevait quelque chose qui te rendrait heureuse ? Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de réaliser que j'aurais voulu l'élever avec toi ? Je n'ai pas pu rester, j'ai été obligé de sortir de la salle. C'est Wilson qui a finit par me retrouver dans les toilettes en train de vomir mes tripes. Alors non, ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir. »

Les larmes de Cuddy s'étaient remises à couler. Elle le suppliait de se taire. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer la scène, elle voulait pas repenser au fait qu'elle avait encore tué un bébé. Leur bébé. Elle ne voulait pas être malheureuse. Elle ne voulait pas que House soit malheureux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir répondu au téléphone ce soir-là au lieu de retourner se blottir dans les bras de son amant, à regarder une émission de télé stupide. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir couru après cette homme, sans réfléchir et de n'avoir même pas réussi à le sauver. Elle se recroquevilla dans le lit pour laisser couler ses larmes, et tendit une main à House qui l'attrapa aussitôt. Il reprit d'une voix douce :

- « Quand tu as eu Rachel, je sais que j'ai été le pire des connards. Mais c'est parce que je suis un égoïste et que je te voulais pour moi tout seul. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de te partager avec quelqu'un. Ensuite je suis allé à Mayfield et quand je suis revenu, je me suis rendu compte que si c'était le prix à payer pour être avec toi, j'étais prêt. Et puis tu m'as forcé à m'occuper d'elle, et tout à changé. Elle fait aussi partie de ma vie maintenant. On pourrait être une famille sympa tous les trois… » finit-il en souriant.

A ces mots, Cuddy releva doucement la tête, levant ses yeux larmoyants vers lui avant de lui sourire timidement. Elle tira sur son bras et lui fit signe de venir sur le lit, à côté d'elle, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire aussitôt, soulagé qu'elle accepte son soutien. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaule et embrassa ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se blottit contre lui. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Et ils traverseraient cette épreuve tous les deux. Et toutes les autres épreuves que la vie mettrait en travers de leur chemin. Parce qu'ensemble, ils étaient plus forts.

_**FIN.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Eh oui, ce sera un happy end finalement ! J'hésitais vraiment à les faire rompre mais comme le 715 s'en est chargé pour moi, j'ai décidé de finir sur une note joyeuse. Je pense que nous en avons besoin en ces temps difficiles !

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie et gardons la foi pour le Huddy ! (en parlant de ça, je suis en train d'écrire une fiction post 7x15, donc je vous dis à très bientôt !)

_Un petit mot avant de partir ?_


End file.
